Now You See Me
by SeerOfVoid
Summary: Alfred, Feliciano, Lovino, and Gilbert are street magicians trying to make a name for them selves. One year later they are preforming in Vegas. How did this happen, and how dose a bank robbery fit in this situation? Based on the new movie Now You See Me.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! I saw Now You See Me over the weekend and all through the movie I kept thinking of Hetalia, so its summer, and I love Hetalia! If you have seen the movie great, if you haven't, go watch it. Not following the movie exactly, some concept. Magicians robbing banks and being bad ass.

* * *

"Come in close, because the closer you look the less you actually see." Alfred's eyes scanned over the crowd. "Miss, pick a card." He held out the deck of cards to the girl. She blushed and picked a card. "Okay, do you have it mesmerized?" She nodded. "Put it back and don't tell me."

The girl put the card back in the deck. Alfred shuffled them and fanned them out. "Do you see your card, Miss?" She shook her head. "No its not there." Alfred smiled. "I know." He flicked the cards above the crowd, and watched them rain down. The dark building behind the crowd light up into the 7 of diamonds.

"How did you do that?" The girl asks. Al smiled again. "A magicians never reveal their secrets."

The brothers looked at each other. "When my brother snaps his fingers you will sleep." The darker haired man said. The shorter male snapped his fingers and the woman's body went slack. "Now,"The other brother looked at the woman's husband. "In your head I'm seeing palm trees." The man looked at Feliciano. "No, don't do that shit to me." Feli snapped his fingers. The woman straitened up. She smiled at the boys. "Now where were we? Palm trees, Florida. Oh, a business trip."

Lovino took over. "A business trip with Jane, no, Jenna." He looked at the man's wife. "Do you have a sister named Jenna?" The woman shook her head. "Best friend." The brothers looked at each other. Feli spoke first. "So, 'business trip', Florida, and Jenna. Oh and romantic dinner, _pasta_ dinner. But no wife." Lovino smirked. "So lover boy had an affair with best friend." The wife gave an enraged looked to the husband. "You and Jenna! Really Mark! Really?!" The brothers laughed. "We can make this go away." Feli said. "What do you have in your wallet?" Lovino asked.

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. "You guys are con artists." Feli rolled his eyes. "And you're a cheater, no body's perfect." Lovino looked at the man's wallet. "I say you have 250$ there, right. I think that is enough, don't you, Feliciano?" The smaller male nodded, and took the money. "Now make that stop." Mark pointed to his enraged wife.

"Miss, when I snap my fingers you are going to forget this ever happened, OK?" The woman was to upset to hear Lovino. He snapped his fingers and the woman slumped. Feli snapped his fingers again and the woman was awake and smiling. "Was I hypnotized?" Feli shook his head. "I guess you're lucky it doesn't work on everyone." Lovino rested his arm on his younger brother. "Si, consider yourself lucky, we could of made a fool out of you." His eyes traveled the husband. "Have a nice time in Rome."

"Gather 'round Ladies and Gentlemen. I am going to bend this spoon with my mind, and give a hundred dollars to anyone who can tell me how I did it." The crowd made a noise of awe, which only made Gilbert's ego grow. He held the spoon with his left and his right over the handle. The end of the spoon went down. The crowd gasped. Some guy rushed up to Gil and started grabbing at him. He pulled out a spoon from his back pocket and one from his sleeve. "Magic, give me a break. Where's my hundred bucks?" Gil flashed him a glare. "OK, here." He handed him the money. As he went to leave the the fairy he was on, someone shoved him into the man he gave the money to. After the incident he made his way off of the fairy.

"Hey, stop that man! The one in the leather jacket! He stole my watch and wallet!" Gilbert laughed as he blended into the crowd of people on the dock.

As he made to the city, he felt something in his pocket. A tarot card, that was not there earlier, was just there. On the front read death, on the back was an address in New York City.

"Hello New York." Gil mumbled under is breath.

Alfred sat in the back of the cab, waiting in traffic. Ever since that card appeared in his bag, he had been interested in who could of managed to slip one passed him, the hero. The blonde looked out of the car window and noticed a head of unforgettable white hair. He jumped out of the cab to see his former friend.

"Mr. Awesome in the flesh and blood! How's it going?" Gilbert turned to see his old friend. "Al, its been awhile. Still working the streets, right?" Alfred smiled. "Still robbing people, right?" Gil laughed. "Its not robbing when they can't find you." The boys continued talking as they made their way into the building with same address as on the card.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw to other men standing in front of the door they needed to go to. "Feli, no one is here and the door is locked, we don't have to waste our vacation in America on stupid pranks." The taller male complained. "Hey did you guys get a tarot card, too?" Gil asked. The Italians nodded. "Si, I got one in my hat, and Lovino got one in his jacket." The smaller male said. "Well I found mine-" The taller male cut Gilbert off. "In your back pocket, left side, right?"

The albino was stared at who assumed was Lovino. "How did you know-" Cut off again, this time by his brother. "We are mentalists. And you are Gilbert and you are Alfred." Alfred was impressed, but didn't show it. "Well, can we get the door open and get this show on the road?" The American asked. The Italians shook their heads. "The door is locked." Lovino said.

"Gilbert scoffed. "Move aside, nothing is locked."

* * *

OK, I have to stop, its almost five in the morning and I need to go waste my life on tumblr, so show some love and review. Really happy about writing this. TIME TO WASTE MY LIFE. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sexy people! So chapter two of this awesomeness!(inner Prussia is speaking) OK so HERE WE GO (sorry this took so long)

* * *

Gilbert opened the door with a simple lock pick. "See, I told you so. Nothing is locked." He smiled smugly. Alfred rolled his eyes and entered the apartment. Inside was completely empty, except for a white rose and a card. Feli picked up the card.

"Now you don't? What is that suppose to mean?" His brother just shrugged. "I don't know. I thought we would be meeting someone here." Gilbert agreed. "Yeah, this is bogus, there nothing here."

Al was looking around the room when he noticed groves carved in the floor. Out of nowhere water spilled from the glass containing the rose, and into the groves in the floor.

Fog poured from the corner of the room, and an image of something sparked through the fog. Lovino blinked. "Did anyone see that?" His brother grabbed is arm. "Look! There it is again." The image rotated and divided. More pictured spilled into view.

"They are blueprints." Gilbert smiled as the picture changed yet again. "Blueprints for what?" Gilbert smiled even wider. "Something just as awesome as me."

ONE YEAR LATER~~~

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. And for our final trick we will be doing something that has never been preformed on an L.A. Stage before." Alfred said to the audience who were practically screaming for more. "Actually, its never been preformed on any stage in the entire world." Feliciano chimed in. "Tonight we going to rob a bank." Lovino said.

"But before we continue, we would like to thank our boss, Ivan Braginski, who was the one who found us on the streets and made us what we are today. Every please give around of applause to Mr. Braginski." The audience clapped for the group's boss.

"Now, we will draw random numbers to determine who is going to rob a bank." Alfred said. "OK, Lovino, can you give me a section number?" Lovino flashed a smirk to a girl in the audience. She pulled out a pin pong ball, while blushing like crazy. Lovino bounced the ball to Alfred, who nearly dropped it. The crowd laughed. "OK, Section five. Where is section five?" The people in the section of seats went wild, jumping up and down.

"Gil, a seat row?" Gil already had a ball and chucked it at Al. "Hey, watch it. I don't my head taken off," Gilbert smiled again. "Feliciano, seat number, my man." Feli laughed and threw the ball at Al. "OK, row 13. And seat number nine." A man in a white suit stood up, while people around him cheered.

"Thank you sir, now can you please confirm that you are in section five, row 13, and in seat nine?" Feliciano asked. The man nodded. "So, what bank to do you want to rob?" The man took a microphone from a service worker in the isle. He spoke with a french accent. "la Banque de France."

"Oh, boy a French guy!" Gilbert said under his breathe. "Okay sir, can you come on stage please?" The man came on stage and stood next to Lovino and Feliciano. "What Lovino is putting on you is a special sort of transportation helmet. It will take you to your bank." Feli chimed happily to the man. "But before that, can you please pick a card?" Gilbert fanned a deck of cards in front of him. The man drew a card and held it out to Gilbert. "Now, please get out the ticket stub from tonight's show." The man did as instructed. "Please sign it and put both items in your pocket.

"Now, if you would stand back, please." Alfred said as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a blue cloth and tossed it outwards. The cloth spun around the room and whirled to the center of the stage. A contraption appeared from with in the cloth. "Now, get on the platform and hold still." Alfred instructed. "One the count of three you will be in France, in your bank. Good luck." Lovino said calmly.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The machine snapped shut and the man disappeared. The crowd went wild.

* * *

Well, I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I am going to try to get more up as soon as I can. Please forgive me. I love all of you.:) 3


End file.
